


Pick up lines

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [27]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, How They Met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Too much noise, too much light, too much people, too much everything. Desperatly searching for a corner he could haul himself into Tyler plowed through the party guests a friend of a friend had invited for his birthday. He wouldn't have come there if not his best friend had asked him too. Josh always tried to get him to be more social, more connected, more layed back around people, he thought it would help to improve their stage appeareance, but Tyler wasn't so sure if he was right.

The singer loved to perform, he loved the crowds as long as they were before a stage, but being part of a mess of people made him uneasy, stressed, frightenend him even a bit. Still he got that he couldn't hide away so much anymore if he wanted their band to work out someday. In the end their plan was to take over the world and how could someone do that without interacting with people. So he agreed to go to partys on a regular basis and once they were there found a place he could sit or stand the whole thing out with the minimum of conversation necessary.

Finally he spotted a door leading outside, to the backyard he guessed and with determination he pushed himself there, shuttering on the touch of the multiple bodys he had to pass by. The rush of cold air was soothing as he broke free and stepped on the porch, where someone had lit a few candles to brigthen the night. Tyler assumed this was ment to be the place where couples could romantically kiss but thankfull everybody seemed to be to drunk to even think of this. Josh was somewhere inside, talking intensly to a beautiful red head and if he wouldn't have known how much the drummer craved for having a girlfriend again he would have asked him to leave and drive him home ours before. 

But the good friend Tyler was he sat the whole thing out and let the older have his fun, he owned it to him, especially after Josh had quit his job to fill in where Nick and Chris had left. Quietly hissing to himself the singer realised that he didn't even had his phone with him and was trapped in timlessness like this. He would have loved to be able to watch the minutes he had to bear this circus going by, but now there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. Taking a closer look around he suddenly realised that he was not alone. On the other side of the porch leaned a girl on the handrail. From where he stood Tyler couldn't see her face, just her blond curly hair that seemed to flow down onto her shoulders. 

He really didn't want to talk to someone...but somehow the way she stood there, watching the stars, rubbing her hands a little to contain more warmth, drew him in. Feeling his feet moving without permission Tyler gave his mind a push and told him to come up with something to say, but ended up being rejected before he even started. Recognising his footfall the blonde turned around, fixed him with an gaze that bordered on arrogance and hissed: "No, I have not fallen from the sky, no, that was not an earthquake and I didn't rock your world and to be sure, no, it was neither the sun coming out nor me smiling at you." Dumbfolded Tyler stopped in his tracks and looked at her, the confusion he was striked with clearly visible in his face. "What? Out of words, romeo?" she added, snuffled and tilted her head. 

"Well..." terrified recognising how squeaky his voice sounded Tyler flinched inside, "to be accurate I just wanted to know if you could give me the time." "Oh, this one's new. How exiting." Still her whole demanour was nerved, bored, but there was no way he could take her eyes off of her and retreat, as Tyler had fallen into the steel blue doors to her soul the moment they met his. While his brain was caught starring his mouth seemed to work on his own, which he headslapped himself internly for, but at least it was less creepy then standing there and just look at her wordlessly. 

"No...I mean...I literally just wanted to know the time." Another tilt of her head, a furrowed brow and Tylers heart nearly stopped as he found himself adding: "And telling you that you're beautiful, but I guess you already knew that." Not waitin for a dogged reply he shuffled some steps back to haul his sorry ass out of the situation but was stopped by a sound that raced from his ears directly to his soul and started fireworks. Quiet first, quickly louder the girl began to laugh. She threw her head back a little and god, the singer would have killed in that moment to kiss the pale skin on her neck, but was painfully aware that he might have been the cause of her amusement.

"Glad I could make you laugh at least." he gave with a hint of bitterness in his voice and turned but was held back as she called after him. "Wait...I...didn't mean to be rude...it's just...you're cute, somehow. Like...you're the first guy today who not tries to all < yeah babe > me..." Curious on her choice of words he turned, recognising that her hard features had been replaced by a warm smile, nearly shy. Shrugging Tyler searched for a proper reply and decided to just let his inner nerd play, what could go wrong after he had already messed up in the first place. "Well, lets put it like that: I'd probably try to < hey babe > you, but given my voice i think it's better to stick to the < sorry to bother you with my existence > version." And again he was blessed with angelic sound falling of her lips. That was when Tyler knew he was done. Screwed, catched, hit by a freight train going a hundret of miles. 

"What's your name?" she asked as she got a hold of herself, whisking a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Tyler...but I also go by Ty. Or baby boy. I did not say that. Nope. Didn't happen. You heared wrong." Slowly the conversation turned out to be a bad slapstick performance, at least Tyler felt more like Charly Chaplin then a brave conquerer. Little did he know that exactly this might have opened the way into the heart of the girl standing before him, laughing freely with her arms hugged around her beautiful body, highlighted by the pale moonlight. "I will not tell you my pet name." she smirked when her breath had evened again. "Not yet. But my my first name is Jenna." Whincing a little at her side comment Tyler nodded and took a few steps toward her again. 

Leaning himself against the railing she had been standing by before he tried to cover the shaking of his hands by drumming to the beat of the music in the background with his fingers. He remembered the song but couldn't come up with the title, he was too distracted from the heat that took a hold of him as she came over and mimiked his position. Shoulder to schoulder they stood there and watched the moon and the stars and the universe and Tyler felt so good that he was persuaded he was going to die soon. 

"So, Ty," rolling the phra delicalty from her lips Jenna turned a little then and faced him, stuied his face in the pale light, "what are you doing here? You're obviously not the partying type." "Oh, you just don't know me, normally I'd be dancing on the living room desk by now." "Sure and afterwards you'd make out with every girl available, am I right?" Blushing Tyler let his gaze drop, but felt brave enough to take some risk. She hadn't eaten him alive so far. "No...I got my standards." "And which one are those if you don't mind me asking?" Well, he did mind as he was shaking all over by now, but the fact she still kept on talking gave his confidence another boost. 

"She has to be at least the same high as you...have the same blond curls as you...the same perfect smile as you...those sick blue eyes...to sum it up I'd pretty much would prefere to make out with you out of all the girls here?" It would have sounded bad and nasty if it wasn't for his voice nearly fading and his shoulders slumbing foreward so he looked as he would curl in on himself, his words more forming a question then a statement.

Tyler wondered if she still filed him as cute, the open grin she gave him left him hoping she did. "I tell you what, Ty...You're not going to make out with me tonight. You're not even going to get to kiss me tonight. But you'll get my number. And if you proove to be the cute dork you seem to be...maybe I'll let you buy me a coffee." Pulling a pen out of her bag and grabbing his hand Jenna paralized him. Standing still, looking at her in awe Tyler watched as she scribbled her phone contact on the skin of his arm and added a small heart. 

Winking at him she then pushed herself of the railing and headed back inside. "See ya, baby boy!" was all she threw at him before she opened the door and was sucked into the busyness of the party. Dumbfolded Tyler stood where she had left him, a hughe grin forming on his face. Maybe Joshs idea to drag him here hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
